elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of The August
Introduction and Background Y'all know me to be very dramatic, so I decided to start this new month with a BANG! Hence, The End of The August ''a Quest/Roleplay event that will be composed of three parts: I: The August II: Dissent III: The Peons. The first part, is going to hopefully, include most of the students in The Academy. There are going to be two groups: ''The Cardinals and The Afters. The Cardinals will be your cast of students that will be heavily emphasized on in the roleplay, The Afters will be referenced to alot during the Quest/Roleplay. Students part of The Afters, have a chance to undermine a Cardinal and replace that Cardinal in the roleplay. Since, I have a plan for this Quest/Roleplay I will decide if a After will become a Cardinal. Do not take this as if I have something agaisnt you, or your character. It is simply for the means of Roleplay. Rules *Once you enter a student, you are not allowed to exit the Roleplay. '''It will mess the progress of the Quest/Roleplay. *You may state which group your student may be in, but in the end, I choose which group your student goes in, for the sake of Roleplay *Yes, there will be prize for whoever wins the Quest, and there may only be one winner. To give y'all an incentive, it has something to do with the rank of the winning student, and their influence over other students. One might even say, their rank can rival those of the Triarchy: Sasha, Selene and Anneline. *You cannot rage in the comments, if something happened to your character, that another user did. Raging, and being rude to other users/characters will not kick you out of the roleplay, but enact consequences like a chat ban, or the inactivation of one of your characters for a period of time. *There might be '''trigger scenes, and there will be a good portion of violence/sexual content, so if you are uncomfortable with either, I ask that you do not enter, for your own sake. *Be aware, there may be more rules added as the Quest/Roleplay continues *Whatever happens in this roleplay, has no effect on the current state of the student in the Academy, unless you're the winner. *The number of initial characters will not remain the same. More characters will be added, though some will unfortunately not be with us as the RP continues. *My characters will not win, they're simply there to guide y'all on the RP. *In order to be one of the characters with a chance of winning, the student MUST be a Cardinal. *If you have read the rules, please write when entering your student: Carry on. A Taste of the (Possible) Events "Come on" Sasha drunkenly said, her face pouty to persuade Harry into opening the gift. "I thought we had no secrets! Plus, I'm ordering you to." Harry shifted uneasily, his eyes darting to see each person's stance on this. Selene was heavily drunk by this point, and was a giggling mess with Sasha; Cassandra eyed the gift warily, and for a brief moment it was like she knew what was in it; Cliffe's face was composed, giving no hint of what was going through his brain; and Kyle didn't even bother to hide his interest in the gift. If it bothered Harry, it must have been one hell of a statement. '' ''"Sasha, I said no." He snapped, his voice asserting dominance over the decision. "Respect that, or get the hell out of my cabin. For all I care, you can go freeze to death!" "Fine," Sasha snapped, her face pinched to show her anger, but her eyes portrayed she was hurt by what she said. "If you want me to freeze to death, so be it!" Sasha stomped out of the cabin, the harsh wind smacking their cheeks as the door flung open, in a sign of finalization. "Selene," Harry sighed in exhaustion. "Follow her please, I don't want her doing anything stupid." Selene nodded enthuastically, the wine taking a toll on her senses. With a rosy blush on her cheeks, she exited the cabin, the harsh wind smacking them in the face again, but this time with a taste of Sasha's anger. "Harry." Cassandra's silky voice carried over the sounds of the weather outside. "What are you going to do about it." "He's going to keep it to himself, aren't you Harry?" Kyle tauntingly said, pacing around Harry like a lion stalking his prey. "It's his decision Kyle," Cassandra firmly said, her gaze transferring over to him. "You don't have a say on this." "Why shouldn't I?" Kyle's face forming a hateful glare at Harry, "Courtly's unconscious because of him!" '' ''"So is Chris!" She snapped back, clearly reminding Kyle to watch it. "And Alex, but we should still respect it. Harry's the only one with enough information to know what's going on." Cliffe remained silent over this, his eyes watching the exchange, perhaps it was the fact that Alex was unconscious, or that a headless elemental was found not so far from the cabin, still he was rendered uncapable to speak; and for that time being, no one would know what ran through his head, ever again. Kyle lunged at Harry in defiance, Courtly being in the hospital was too much for him, and the fact that someone was dead added to the pile. '' ''"Stop!" A voice shouted, but Kyle wanted blood, he wanted, no needed, someone to pay for what happened to Courtly. Harry, being the only one who sufficient information, was the obvious scapegoat here. Pandora's Box rolled to the ground, as the duo threw punches, and a frantic Cassandra tried to pull them away, fear obvious in her eyes. Cliffe glanced at the box, the gold wrapping and velvet bow tempting him to open it. Without a further thought, he reached down and grabbed the box, the wrapping sin personified as it led him to carefully untie the bow. Within seconds, the box was exposed, vulnerable to Cliffe's curious thoughts that threatened to consume him. He needed to know what caused that to happen to Alex, Chris and Courtly. Why wasn't Harry willing to share it? Why was Cassandra on his side, when it was her boyfriend that was also unconscious? A wisp of stale air, caught on to his nose as the contents of the box was suddenly visible. In it, laid a phone. He glanced at Harry and Kyle once more, they have taken it outside, where Cassandra was throwing chunks of rock at them to make them stop; it was clearly ineffective if they kept on going. His finger traced the power button teasingly. It glinted sharply at him, drawing his attention as if to tempt him to on the phone. Cliffe followed through, the phone lighting up as the screen saver came up. A sharp intake of breath, was all that can be heard as his fingers carrying the phone, trembled. One Message. He unlocked the phone, and the shift of brightness, blinded him momentarily. '' '''Someone has to die in order that the rest of us should value life more.' The Characters The Cardinals Eliza Barnes Bubble.jpg| Eliza Barnes Kyle Jopan 3.jpg| Kyle Jopan Tumblr nezsatd3Sd1t11ow4o1 250.png|Harry Petrova Anneline.jpg|Anneline Edan The Afters Unknown2.jpg| Simone Beauregard LaurenShepard.jpeg| Lauren Shepard Cara-delevingne-by-benny-horne-for-vogue-australia-october-2013-9.jpg|Sasha Petrova Kaya-scodelario-hairstyles5.jpg| Selene Nightluck CliffeMeadows1.jpg| Cliffe Meadows Jourdan-Dunn-Vogue-UK-Feb-2015-Patrick-Demarchelier-03.jpg| Cassandra Alcyone AlekDayton.jpg| Alek Dayton Selena Casiieomark 1.jpg| Scarlett Casiieomark NikolaiF.jpg| Nikolai Fyodorov AlexanderM.jpeg| Alexander Martell Quest Information The purpose of the quest will be revealed soon enough. The quest setting though, will be found in the beginning of the RP. Part I: The August Sasha rolled a strand of hair around her finger, her other hand texting furiously on her phone, as she sat in the plane heading towards her family's winter resort. Accompanying her were: Selene, Anneline, Harry and Cassandra, whom she hoped would help her in her many plans for the break. "How many people did you all invite?" She asked, breaking the quiet peace they had in the plane. "The entire school," Harry cut in, before he stretched and yawned, an act to draw attention towards his muscles, particularly Selene's attention. "What?" Sasha snapped, her eyes snapped on towards Harry's yawning figure. "I said to invite those who I could tolerate! Not the entire f*cking school!". "My bad." Harry casually shrugged, as if it didn't affect him which it really didn't. "At least, they'll bring booze and drugs". Sasha gave him a look of disgust, before going back on her phone. "Let's hope they get lost in the pathway towards the resort." She muttered quietly, though everyone heard her at that point. '' ''**You are on the local road towards the Petrova Resort. You are standing right outside the gate, where if you push hard enough, will budge to grant you access. Once you walk the path, there are two options. You can take the pathway towards the Petrova Resort, which will take all night, or you can wait for a moving cart to bring you towards the Resort. The moving cart is rickty, and on the verge of breaking, a huge contrast to the luxurious path you walked on to take you to this point. Choose wisely, and use '''Post '''to roleplay. ** ___'Read Only If Your Character Took The Cart' You may now begin to RP with them. You have until 5/12 (Saturday) for your character, if it is on the scenic route, to reach the resort. You may choose to make your character reach the resort, or not. The choice is yours.___ Category:Quests Category:Archived